


why mamoru sucks - Art

by Anonymous



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Bad Art, Bad fanart, F/F, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>artwork for the bestest fic, why mamoru sucks. http://archiveofourown.org/works/2215533</p><p>rei/usagi 4life!</p>
            </blockquote>





	why mamoru sucks - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [why mamoru sucks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215533) by Anonymous. 



> WARMNING; theres a picture of girls kissing in this. i don't like yuri but i love shoujo-ai so understand it's shoujo-ai and not yuri ok?
> 
> anyway, go read the fic it's the best!

[](http://imgur.com/tjP7Gp0) [](http://imgur.com/jJ7GK3Z)


End file.
